Wilhelm
Biography ✅ The Young Count One of the few remaining noblemen to have an independent territory. Due to his ability to awaken the Wild Soul, he once participated in a campaign against the behemoths as a Ranger. However, after his father, the previous Count of King's Port, and Friedrich, the former king, died together in battle, poor governance plunged King's Port into disarray. Wilhelm eventually decided to leave the Rangers to return to his family's duchy and succeed his father as Count of King's Port. Under the young count's governance, prosperity returned to the territory in only a few short years. ✅ Big Brother When Edith lost both her parents, Douglas appointed Wilhelm Wilstead as her guardian. They bonded over the fact that both of them had lost people close to them in the war, and Wilhelm did everything he could to care for his adopted sister, eventually even managing to bring back her smile after so much hurt. When Edith decided to follow her own path and become a Ranger, Wilhelm did his best to dissuade her. However, in the end he respected her choice. ✅ Event in King's Port Every day that Edith returns to King's Port is a joyous day for Count Wilhelm. Whereas once she was a little girl who would spend all day crying, she had now matured into an accomplished lady. Moreover, she is a Ranger with whom Wilhelm can share his worries and fight alongside to protect his people. Wilhelm and Edith, along with Edgard, eradicated the behemoth scourge afflicting King's Port. The count was wounded in battle, though luckily it was not too serious. ✅ Wheels of Fate The news that a mantid had broken through the Gate of Autumn sent King's Port into a panic. In an effort to save his people, Count Wilhelm went to High Haven and requested Regent Eve and King Philip to open the two inner gates so that the people of King's Port could take refuge within the fortress walls. His young friend Philip agreed, but Regent Eve refused. Fearing all his efforts would be for naught, he sent a letter to King's Port to seek support from the Rangers. It was his sister Edith who responded. The arrival of Edith's forces at High Haven caught Eve off guard, and eventually she had no choice but to grant Wilhelm's request. Little did anyone know that this one event turned the wheels of fate in a way that would have drastic effects on the history of all humankind. ✅ Major Changes Diana arrived at King's Port, only to find that everything had changed and that a mysterious person had attacked the Rangers. Diana and Edgard asked Count Wilhelm what had happened. The count replied that he is currently investigating what had transpired in his territory, and asked them to help him eradicate some treacherous Kingsmen units. When the behemoths subsequently returned, the Rangers contacted Count Wilhelm in the hope that he could provide much-needed support. ✅ The End Once the whole truth came out, there was no going back. Count Wilhelm's dream of using high walls to liberate humankind from the behemoth threat ultimately became an insane obsession that led him down a path of evil. He craves power, and just as he desired, power corrupted his body and transformed him into the very prey that he spent his life trying to eradicate. In the end, he could not defeat Eve. Wilhelm Wilstead transformed into a Cindarr and flew to the northern mountains, closely pursued by the Rangers, among which is his sister Edith, whom he once loved with all his heart. Rumor Information gained from bards found in the taverns across Malheim as well as from hearing whispers amongst the people of Malheim. These details can help hunters determine what items an NPC favors. Friendliness Rewards Characters will have four levels of friendliness: Familiar (250), Friendly (500), Close (750), and Faithful (1000). For each stage achieved, hunters will receive a reward from whichever character they become familiar with. Talent TBE Talent points that contribute to the companion's attack damage in hunts. TBE Talent points that contribute to the companion's defense in hunts. TBE Talent points that contribute to the companion's efficiency when sent out on Bounty Quests (Tavern Missions). Hunting Companion Assist companions in obtaining materials for their promotions. Promotion increases a companion's level cap, talents, and Soul Skill level. Category:Heart of the Kingdom Category:Male Characters Category:Hunting Companions